


I Should Have Told Him

by ObliviousSoulHunter



Category: Original Content, ShadowFangs
Genre: Gen, Nyctophobia, Original Characters - Freeform, They're homeless, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousSoulHunter/pseuds/ObliviousSoulHunter
Summary: From the prompt; I should have told him/her. Argus reflects on his decision to hide his shame from his partner, even when fear takes hold.





	I Should Have Told Him

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty shitty grammar at various points since English isn't my first language and I wrote this when I was 15 for a school assignment.

'I should have told him' Argus thinks to himself bitterly as he huddles into the corner of the abandoned building he and Schotch were ducking in. Even so, he knows why he didn't tell him. It'd be too embarrassing.

He takes deep breaths to try and calm himself. It'll be okay. He'll be fine. Probably. 

Seeing as sleep won't be an option for a while at least, he looks around the old house and winches slightly when he's only met with darkness. 

Darkness. 

It devours all light every chance it gets. It snuffs out hope and feelings of safety, replacing them with dread and fear of the unknown. It wraps itself around everything it touches, shrouding it in mystery. And most of all, it scares the hell out of Argus. 

'Demon afraid of the dark. Ridiculous'

He shudders when a particularly thick cloud passes over two of the three moons orbiting the plain that the duo currently reside on. If only he'd told Schotch about his fear. He could've helped. Schotch always seems to have an answer to everything. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when a loud snore emits from his friend, huddled on a pile of straws on the floor seemingly content with their current living conditions. 

'Just a little longer and he'll start dreaming.' Argus thinks, remembering his friends unconscious tendency to discharge electricity when his dreams get too vivid and he hopes tonight is that kind of night. 

Shortly after, the heaven's answer his prayers and a small jolt of electricity runs down the length of Schotch's body, illuminating the room a bit. Soon, the waves start getting more frequent and brighter and Argus sighs happily. Finally he can sleep. 

And so he closes his eyes and falls into the welcoming abyss of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of a spin off off of a story I haven't even written so hopefully you'll enjoy the clusterfuck that is my writing and future stories.


End file.
